


Twist of Fate

by kimify



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: But the Emperor knows this, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gen, Leia is a Sith apprentice, Luke's gonna try to save the world obvs, Meanwhile Obi-Wan's still on Tatooine protecting Luke, Rebellion vs Empire, Seduction to the Dark Side, She and Vader wanna rule the world, Star Wars AU, Will he succeed?, dark leia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimify/pseuds/kimify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Vader found Leia at an early age? What if he cared for Leia and trained her in the Dark side of the Force with the Emperor slowly realizing they were conspiring against him?</p><p>Luke Skywalker remains ignorant for the remainder of his life. But what happens when Leia visits Tatooine and notices a disturbance in the Force?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This story was actually written in 2013 when I was seventeen. I've been revising since a few weeks back. Keep in mind that, since this was from 2013 things might be different such as there being characters from Legend although this is an alternate universe to begin with, so I suppose I'm OK.

Darth Vader crossed the dark assembly halls without a sideways glance. As the crew subtly parted before him, silent stares of curiosity and apprehension filled their weak minds. Whatever nonsense they were thinking did not matter to him. What did matter to him, however, was a case concerning a mere... six-year-old girl.

He had been hearing whispers lately. Whispers not human to many. Vader recognized this whisper as the Force. It had been nudging him, trying to push him in Alderaan's direction... There were whispers that  _she_  had lived to give birth.

Vader strode forward across the hallways, every step becoming tenser. Could it be? If the Force was offering him this knowledge, it had to be true. He knew it to be true. Yet he felt denial stabbing at his heart. Vader needed to hear an official confirmation; needed to see the results with his own eyes. Somewhere in the depth of his mind, in memories of a former life he would have rather forget, he remembered  _her_.

Padmé.

_Her smile was radiant as Tatooine's primary sun as she took his flesh hand and pressed it to the soft fullness of her belly. "He keeps kicking."_

_"He?" He asked mildly. "I thought you'd ordered your medical droid not to spoil the surprise."_

_"I didn't. It's my..." Her smile went softly sly. "...motherly intuition."_

_He felt a sudden pulse against his palms and laughed._

_"Motherly intuition, huh? With a kick that hard? Definitely a girl."_

His mind was coming to the sober conclusion that Padmé had been wrong. They had a daughter. Behind the skull-like mask, the Sith Lord's lips set in a grim line and he forced those irrelevant memories to the back of his mind. They were merely part of a long-forgotten past, as his Master pointed out so many times before.

He entered the medical bay with pace. Eyes instantly were drawn to the imperial officer who stood in the middle of the room. Fixed in his hands was a data pad carrying the information the Dark Lord craved for.

"Officer. I trust you have the results."

"Yes, Lord Vader. There is no doubt about it," The man stepped forward and handed him the data pad, "the girl is formally known as the Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. We have taken her custody just as you commanded, gained a blood sample and matched that with the Jedi hero Anakin Skywalker."

There was a pause. "This child is, just as you assumed sir, the daughter of Anakin Skywalker."

Silence.

An unnerving silence filled the room and Vader felt himself become speechless, despite knowing better. As he stared at the information written on the data pad, Vader realized there was no point in running away anymore.

He had a daughter.

Hesitating, the officer spoke, "What are your orders, sir?"

"...Tell me, officer, does anyone know of the connection between the girl and  _Anakin Skywalker_?" Vader asked calm, though he did emphasis on the name as if disgusted by it.

The man shook his head, "No sir, nobody except us."

"Good," he remarked, slowly raising his right mechanical hand, lifting – and chocking – the now utterly shocked Imperial.

"You did an outstanding job officer."

He clenched his fists and within the next second, the officer was dead. With that Darth Vader turned around stormed straight to his quarters, leaving the lifeless body behind.

 **[** ✩ **]**

Leia awoke at the startling sensation that she felt at the back of her mind. It made her shiver involuntarily and she wanted to cry. Where was she? What was she doing here? And when would she go back home?

Getting back on her feet, Leia remembered the early morning. She had been picking Amaryllis flowers with her parents, Bail and Breha Organa, near the beautiful lake region of Equatorial. But suddenly many white-armored figures stormed into their holiday home and took her.

Whatever happened to her parents she did not know, but the six-year-old presumed they were okay. Safe and desperately looking for her.

Leia snapped to attention before the secured door swished open and a dark figure entered. Looking up, Leia frowned stiffly at the huge black form that was heading her way. Not sure what to expect of the shadow that was towering over her menacingly.

Was it even human?

 **[** ✩ **]**

Behind the mask, Vader's eyes immediately fell upon his new-found daughter.

His child!

"Who are you?" His daughter made a failed attempt at keeping a strong composure, thanks to Vader himself, who seemed to radiate negative energy. Tearing at the girls' heart with obvious fear.

Vader just stared at her in awe. How remarkably Leia looked like Padmé somewhat frightened the Dark Lord. She was like a miniature version of his belated wife. And, although he was unable to see the colors of his daughter's eyes and hair, Vader trusted his touch far more than he trusted the red-tinted sight his mask allowed him. His daughter has Padmé's chocolate brown hair and matching eyes. Even her proud and arrogant attitude, though Vader had to admit this could be his genes. However, despite this, he could sense something his wife had not.

The Force.

His little girl was Force-sensitive. The raw power he felt in his child was incredible, powerful and if she mastered it she would be strong indeed. Not as strong as him, but the potential was definitely there.

"What is your name child?" Vader already knew, but he wanted to calm his daughter. He knelt down carefully to the girls level.

"...Leia." Her voice wavered with uncertainty.

Vader nodded curtly. "Who gave you that name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I am not willing to reveal just yet. However, it is important that you tell me."

Leia pursed her lips together, shifting her feet uncomfortably. "My parents told me my birth mother named me," She looked around helplessly. "do you know where my parents are?"

The growing urge to lash out at the Organa household blossomed with a burst of anger and had been nearly overwhelming. It made Vader furious to know his daughter considered those rebel traitors to be her parents.

A part of him, however, felt slightly grateful Bail and Breha had not fully concealed her adoption. He had to give them that. Vader was still desperate to restore his daughters' perception of the good and evil, and more.

"Your real mother. Do you know her name?"

She looked up at him, startled. "No, I don't. Do you?"

He should've let the past die. Vader knew this very well. And yet... he felt his heart bent and gnarl with pain. The thought of Leia never knowing her mother hurt him more than he ought to. Perhaps it was the shimmer of Anakin Skywalker that bristles to the surface, if only for a second before he attempted to push that weak man to the back of his mind.

"Your mother was Padmé Amidala. Have you ever heard of her?"

"That name sounds familiar." Leia's eyes widened at that, and he found it amusing to see his daughter deep in thought. "I might have."

"She was a senator of Naboo and an ex-queen," he said softly before he realized he was going to speak.

_"Ani, something beautiful has happened."_

Why was he talking about her? Why did he even dare think of her?

"My mother was a senator? I've always wanted to be a senator too!" Leia's fearful demeanor changed dramatically and a big smile plastered on her face, much to the Dark Lord's surprise.

"I know you would want that child. You are so much like your mother."

"Did you know my real mother?" Leia asked out of curiosity.

"I did."

Vader could sense the excitement flourishing in Leia, and Vader was satisfied knowing the very concept of Padmé seemed to intrigue her.

"And my real father?"

There was a firm nod and he placed his hand gently on his daughters' shoulder. "Your true father is still alive."

The topic of conversation seemed to pique her interest and her eyes started shimmering with curiosity and longing for her biological father.

"Really? Where is he?" She asked.

"He is here."

Leia winced, taking a hesitant step back. "What? You can't be my true father."

"Trust your feelings young one, you know it to be true. Don't you feel it too?"

Leia nibbled on her bottom lip. Shaking her head furiously yet somehow sensing something unexplainable between them.

"...I don't know."  _I'm confused and I really wanna go home now_ , Vader could hear the thoughts thundering inside his brain, fueling his anger. But he did not dare show it near his daughter.

"You already are, Leia. You should have been with me from the very beginning."

Leia frowned as she was wondering how he managed to read her thoughts.

"Your mother, Padmé had once been my wife. We married, and had a child." Vader began. Even with the mask on, he wanted to be able to tell his daughter eye to eye.

"That child is you..."

This girl was hisonly, not the Organas. He would train her and make his child understand the powers of the Dark side. When she was strong enough they would crush the Emperor, and seize control over the Galactic Empire. Vader knew this to be true.

As he was now he did not have the agility nor power to stand up against Sidious as he once did, but with Leia... Yes, it would be the undoing of his Master. Though, Vader knew he could not keep his daughter a secret from the Emperor as he had spies everywhere. No, he would definitely find out one day, and in order for him to avoid any unneeded chaotic... mishaps, it was one of the better options to simply tell his Master and make him understand Leia's importance.

But Vader knew, Palpatine would accept her. It was his daughter's destiny after all; serving the Galactic Empire, slaying the Emperor alongside him, and eventually ruling the galaxy together... as father and daughter.

For a moment, it remained quiet and the pair just stared at each other for what felt like forever. Then finally, Leia's eyes widened, acceptation slowly hitting her.

Darth Vader nodded slowly, "Yes, my daughter. Come with me."

His mechanical hand lowered down as he watched his daughter, who stood frozen and looked baffled at the hand of her supposed father being offered.

 _"My daughter_... _"_  It whispered in her head, and Leia blinked several times as if confused.

"...Father?" Her eyes brightened somewhat.

He could feel she trusted those words. Leia's insecure feelings slowly withered as she unknowingly broke new ground. She smiled and reached for her father's hand.  


**[** ✩ **]**

It was getting darker on the Outer Rim planet of Tatooine. Not that far away from the Lars' homestead, two boys watched the first sun, Tattoo I slowly disappear behind its horizon. The oldest one of the two, Biggs Darklighter frowned as he looked down at his younger friend.

Something seemed to bother him.

"Hey, what's wrong Luke? You okay?" Biggs asked, placing his hand on his shoulder.

The boy gazes into the far distance, seeming half aware of his surroundings. He then shivered quietly at the odd sensation that overwhelmed his small and fragile body. Luke then quickly shook his head and turned to his friend.

"I don't know... It's just... I felt like something very bad just happened."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Don't worry too much about it," Biggs reassured and a grin crossed his features. "It can't be any worse than me not bringing you back before your uncle starts worrying. You know him."

"Hehe, tell me about it." Luke grinned along as they turned and ran towards the homestead, unbeknownst to this certain...

Twist of Fate.


	2. The farm boy

_In the innermost stratum of the universe flanked by light and darkness, Luke saw a dark feminine figure standing in the shadows waiting for him._

_In the background, mechanical breathing sounded faint, carrying fear and awareness into him._

_Something flashed dangerously in the females' eyes as she strode out of the shadows. The girl ignited a stunning red color-like sword and swung it in his direction._

_"Insolent brats like you need to die. And when I've done that, father and I will put an end to the Emperor. We will bring peace and order to the galaxy."_

_Luke gasped and took a few steps back. Farther away from this girl and deeper into the coruscating light. Heart pounding with a strong disorientation as he neared the edge of the white-glowing floor._

_Just then, he felt himself fall back and noticed it was the girls doing, pushing him over the edge without doing anything other than extending her bare fingers. Luke felt his eyes widen. Sinister brown eyes met him as he fell down into the extending darkness, slowly falling away from the light._

_"Goodbye, brother."_

Young, seventeen-year-old Luke Skywalker awoke with a start, a cold sweat covered all over his face. Its weird sensation brought a turn to Luke's stomach and he slowly brushed the remaining sweat off his forehead after realizing it had all just been a dream.

A dream about what again?

He could still remember that brief moment of deep fear... but remnants of his dream faded quickly and soon he found himself trying to remember what it was he was dreaming about, in vain.

Luke sighed before closing his eyes once again. Hoping he would dream once more and remember this mysterious girl.

"Luke, dear," Beru called from outside. "breakfast is ready!"

Half in a daze, Luke opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. His mind still dull at the events of last night. and he felt a pang of sadness not being able to remember more about his dream. The girl in his mind had left an impression on him, and he couldn't seem to prevent his mind from circling back to her.

Frustration nagged at him for not being able to remember more. There was no face, nor a voice. It was more like a magical thought, or something. Fixer would surely accuse him of acting like a dimwit if Luke ever told him.

Heaving a sigh after hearing another shout this time from his uncle, Luke quickly ran over to the bedroom door and shut it behind him. Cutting across the courtyard and eventually enter the dining room.

"I got you some flatbread, could you pass me the salad dear?" Beru asked her husband before they noticed Luke walking in.

"What's been taking you so long," Owen grumbled as he took a sip of his drink, then taking the salad and passing it to Beru.

"Um, well I had this strange dream again. There was this girl and she felt so familiar..." Luke mumbled dreamily.

He quickly dropped the subject once his uncle started complaining about how he was 'getting high over heels about some stupid dream and needed to start growing up for once'.

Frowning, Luke placed himself next to Beru and begun his meal.

[✩]

"Luke, I want you to fix those solar panels around the farm. Supplies are on the sideboard in the garage. I expect them to be done by midnight."

"Alright," Luke replied obediently, chewing on his last piece of bread. "but I gotta go to Toshi Station first so I can pick up some power converters."

Owen nodded grimly. "But I expect you to get back home immediately. There are chores to be done."

Luke shifted uncomfortably, his eyes widening ever so slightly. "But I promised my friends I would come. We were gonna go to Anchorhead and visit a museum based on mechanical artifacts."

"No buts," Owen said with cold disdain and Luke lowered his gaze back to his now empty plate. Biting back his retort.

"Look, I know you want to be off having fun, but we need you here. Discipline's important. Doing what you're told isn't easy, but sometimes... it's good for you. You hear me, Luke?"

He did not.

Luke scoffed and jerked his head at his uncle. "How can I be having fun here, on  _Tatooine,_  when my closest friends are off having real fun!"

"Luke, I said you hear me?"

"Owen!" His wife put in, not seeming to agree with him. For a brief moment, her eyes flashed again towards Luke.

"Yes, sir... I heard you..." Luke muttered absently.

Once he cleaned his plate Luke excused himself and reached for the kitchen door. Faintly noting how his aunt and uncle had already started bickering about him  
the moment he slammed the door shut. Luke headed for his X-34 landspeeder, kicked a nearby rock out of frustration, only for him to cry out in pain.

[✩]

Far away in the Jundland Wastes near the southwestern edge of the Dune Sea, sat Obi-Wan Kenobi on an oval-shaped stone, overlooking the heat deserts of Tatooine.

Seventeen years had passed since Anakin's turn to the Dark side. The thought does not wound Obi-Wan as much as it once might have been. His life on this planet had not been easy, the weather turbulent, and it was certainly not something his younger self would have ever envisioned. But he had managed to overcome all setbacks during his lonely time here and he concluded that seventeen years of introspection and remorse had drastically changed him.

Obi-Wan scrunched his eyes in sorrow. Dropping down his head and letting the wind howl sharply into his eardrums. If he could go back in time and make things right he would do it promptly. He would be able to embrace not only his former Padawan but also someone he had considered a brother.

Oh, Anakin.

Obi-Wan stood and began to walk along a sandy trail. Reaching out through the Force ever so slightly and touch the young mind of Anakin's son. The young Luke Skywalker. A flicker of anguish flooded his blue eyes as he remembered many futile attempts at convincing Luke's uncle to train him. At one point he even begged Owen to watch over the boy himself after Vader had found Luke's younger sister. But Owen simply would not have it.

But Luke was safe for now.

Leia, however...

He had terribly failed her, as he had Anakin. Obi-Wan's jaw tightly clenched, and reminiscing about them broke his spirit, tearing at his heart with all its might. He received the unfortunate news from Qui-Gon Jinn, who even himself had not foreseen this. The panic he felt back then was immense and had lead to an unpleasant habit of watching Luke even more. Each day. Every hour.

Obi-Wan could not deny this; he was scared of what could happen if Vader found him too.

Obi-Wan was about to sit down and rest a little when he felt a strong disturbance in the Force touching the ground on Tatooine. Lowering his head and fully aware that it would reveal himself, Obi-wan stretched out his senses; opening himself to the Force.

What he found left his knees buckle with fear.

Leia! She was here, on Tatooine.

Obi-Wan stood up, shocked at this new revelation and quickly rushed inside his lonely hut to pick some of his important belongings and ran as fast as the wind could take him. Desperate to find young Luke Skywalker.

[✩]

Noon was breaking when an Imperial shuttle landed on the outskirts of Tatooine. The cockpit door of the aircraft opened, revealing the identities of two female humans.

The first one to step into the harsh desert world narrowed her fierce brown eyes.

Leia folded her arms. Recalling father telling her how much he despised this world. That it would be his next and final most likable planet to be blown up by the Death Star. The one before being Alderaan.

Feeling the bittersweet pain that now came whenever she thought about Alderaan made her relive an excessive amount of rage. She accepted the rage and used it to fill her, to let it become one with her. And it made her feel more at ease.

Eleven long years had passed since the destruction of Alderaan. Eleven years, since she was taken to Coruscant to meet with the Emperor.

It meant little to her as of now. But at one point in her life, it certainly did.

The Emperor judged the entire Alderaan system guilty of abduction. Not just some abduction. No, far from that. The Emperor was angered at the Royal Family for hiding somebody of such importance as Vader's child, claiming her as their own. One who was destined for so many great things. Bail en Breha Organa kept their mouths sealed as to the whereabouts of her birth and the Jedi who had been involved. And not only did they pay the price for it, but the entire Alderaan system.

The Emperor had forced Leia to watch her homeworld getting ripped to pieces by the Death Star as a six-year-old. It wrecked her completely and still haunts her as of today. But despite that, she could still feel the supporting hand of his father rest on her shoulder.

Fearing her and Vader's betrayal, Leia perfectly knew with a growing annoyance that Sidious decided not to train her fully in the Dark side of the Force. Keeping his most alluring and ambitious abilities a secret from her, and for her father. At first, she openly confronted the Emperor about this. Call it impulse, puberty, or rash thinking. For her personally, it had been a mere desire to know more about this captivating power and she wanted to harness it, but instead, the Emperor had graced her with the most painful lightning and a lecture to be forgotten.

Leia hated the Emperor with a burning passion. And she was sure he was well aware of this fact. Never would she want to serve the reigning Emperor and his ideals. The destruction of Alderaan had proven that.

On the other hand, his father did his best to teach her everything he knew so they could strike the Emperor down when the time was right. From boring meditation lessons to brutal lightsaber battles. Using ones' anger and let that feeling fill your essence, your core, and to try and draw it deeply into oneself. Even though the after effects painfully threw her off sometimes, leaving her distraught and out of breath, it did cause her to feel stronger and a strange craving for more. Leia silently had to admit though, using the Force was not always fun.

She preferred coming up with battle strategies and put them to the test. Vader proudly admitted she was very good at it and her strategies usually resulted in victories within the Empire.

Smirking, Leia clasps her hands behind her back and observed the barren landscape. Yes, the rebels trembled beneath her feet whenever her name hummed around their petty base. Her grin quickly dissipated as she felt a strong disturbance in the Force.

"Mara–!" Leia glowered, stretching out through the Force and stumbling across an unfamiliar Force presence.

The second crewmember followed closely after, taking in the look Leia gave her.

"Something tells me you want to go after it," The female voice of Mara stated, her emerald green eyes fixed on her. "what about our diplomatic consultations with Jabba the Hutt."

Her brunette eyes narrowed fiercely. "He'll have to wait. Warn the nearby Imperial fleet but do not send any men. Not yet."

"Fine."

 

[✩]

After a long two-hour ride, filled with sand and well... more sand, Luke eventually made it to Toshi Station and succeeded in obtaining three pairs of power converters.

A part of him had been dying to go to Anchorhead and meet up with his friends, but he had chores to do so he quickly headed home.

The ride back went without much difficulty. Not that it ever wasn't, though, considering he saw himself as a pretty good pilot. But was it boring? Definitely.

Behind the steering wheel, Luke drew in a long breath and sighed in frustration. Why couldn't his uncle ever understand his desire to be more than just a moisture farmer? He wanted to race the stars! Join the Academy, or perhaps become a navigator on a spice freighter like his father. Anything but staying here on this dust ball.

_"Luke—!"_

Out of nowhere, he felt a tingling sensation and he slowed down his speed to trigger its source. And he was right. Something, no...  _someone_  stood far away. Luke scrunched his eyes to make out a figure.

"Luke!" It echoed from afar.

Luke straightened from his seat as the figure revealed to be an old, yet familiar man. He appeared to be worn out as if having run long miles. Gripping his hands on the controls, he decreased his speed even less thereafter making a complete stop.

"Ben Kenobi?" Luke whispered suddenly, making out the features of the man.

"Thank heavens I found you in time," Ben approached the speeder. "I have been meaning to find you young Luke. Tell me, what made you drive through the deserts?"

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Um, I picked up some power converters at Toshi Station but now my uncle needs me back home," Luke replied, tucking a little at the backpack next to his seat, now filled with power converters.

Obi-Wan nodded, satisfied with Luke's answer. But strong ripples in the Force made him quiver.

"I am afraid we will have to lay down for a while for there is a disturbing danger heading our way."

Luke's eyes flickered toward Ben. "What danger?" He inquired.

Obi-Wan's expression got dead serious. "Lady Vader is heading our way."

Luke's mind raced like a T-16 Skyhopper being chased to death by an entire Imperial starfleet.

 _Lady Vader_? _!_

Luke gulped. He didn't know a lot about her other than being the daughter of Darth Vader, but everyone knew that. She held a high status within the Empire and was third in line for the Imperial throne. Her real name was Leia. No surname and if she did, it certainly had been kept a secret. Then again, officials called her mostly by her title; the Lady Vader. Luke's insight was limited though, considering his Uncle Owen forbade any knowledge about either Imperial or Rebellion much to Luke's frustration, but rumors obviously went by.

As he got out of his daze, Luke asked. "What does she have to do with me?"

Something in Ben's eyes made Luke feel uneasy but he shrugged it off.

"I want you to have this," Ben went and reached for his belt, taking out the weapon of a Jedi. A lightsaber. "do not show this weapon to anyone, yet, for it belonged to your father. Keep it. It is yours now."

"My father–" Luke marveled as he accepted the weapon and studied it before looking back at Ben. "wait, you knew my father?"

"Yes, he was a friend of mine," Ben nodded, placing a comforting hand on Luke's shoulder. "now please, allow me to come with you."

Luke hesitantly nodded. Feeling a storm of displeasure metaphorically materialize from his uncle. He placed the lightsaber hilt in his backpack and let Ben climb onto his landspeeder, filling the empty seat next to him.

"You know, my uncle's going to kill me when he finds out," Luke said numbly.

A weak smile formed its way onto Ben's lips. "Do not worry young one. I will explain everything as we find ourselves a worthy shelter."

"...Well then, what do you have in mind?" Luke asked.

Ben nodded. "I believe you know where to find Mos Eisley."

"Yeah, sure but–" Luke winced. Realization hit him hard and he turned to Ben, "Mos Eisley? Why do you want to go there? That's another three-hour ride, my uncle–"

The worn Jedi shook his head slowly. "You must let go of those troubles young Luke. We both are not in the most impregnable situation. You have to trust me."

Luke shook his head confusingly, feeling Ben's gaze wash over him. He bit his lip and simply nodded.

**[✩]**

Luke was driving at full speed towards Mos Eisley. Hands tightly gripping onto the steering wheel. The landspeeder gained several issues at one point during their hectic voyage and Luke had to use two of the three remaining power converters to get them back on track.

Distinctly, the thought of his aunt and uncle looking for him left him cold and guilty. It was already past mid-afternoon. Surely, they knew something was wrong by now. He imagined them searching the deserts for him, heading straight for Anchorhead but finding nothing.

And even then, Ben had encouraged him to go faster. At first, Luke didn't understand why the old wizard acted the way he did. He always struck him as old and frail so why did Ben think he was in danger? His thoughts turned into intense curiosity, however, when he listened in perplexed realization why his Uncle Owen never liked him joining the Academy. His father, Anakin Skywalker had been a Jedi Knight! Now that was anything but being a navigator on a spice freighter!

And it seemed even Ben Kenobi himself wasn't who he said he was.

The man was an exiled Jedi Master, and his real name was Obi-Wan Kenobi, apparently a well-known Jedi during the Clone Wars that had been reported missing since the rise of the Empire. From what Luke understood there was an immeasurable bounty hanging over the old man's head.

"My father was killed during the Jedi Purges?" Luke asked silently.

Obi-wan nodded gently. "You see, at one point during my life, I had a pupil. A Padawan as we called them. But he turned to the Dark side of the Force..." he lowered his gaze in anguish. "He was a friend of Anakin but when he turned, he betrayed and murdered your father. Up till this day, I blame myself for his demise."

Luke shook his head, saddened. "You're not to blame. Your pupil killed him, so he's the one at fault." he regarded, but wondered. He needed to know.

"Who was this pupil of yours?"

The world seemed incomprehensible and crazy. Luke almost felt his heart ripped out of his now utterly petrified body as Ben told him the name of his father's murderer. The actively Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader. He was the one who killed him.

"...Vader?" Luke repeated painfully, shaking his head. "No, I-I can't believe it... "

"Remember this Luke, do not let anger consume you for it will change you forever."

"...Does my uncle know?" Luke mumbled, steering his landspeeder in a curve as they neared the capital of Mos Eisley.

"Yes, he does," Ben replied as a matter of fact. "this might be difficult for you to process. And perhaps your uncle took extreme measures during your childhood. But the things he did, he did with good intentions. He tried to protect you."

Luke straightened, biting his lip. "You're right... I just think the amount of information is a bit too much for me to process right now. I need some time."

"Do not worry Luke, I will guide you whenever you need me." Obi-Wan placed his hand on Luke's shoulder and smiled gently.

"I promise you."

Luke smiled back. "Thank you, Ben."

 


	3. Female warriors

The second sun was slowly settling over the horizon, the deep orange glow of dusk cascaded over the busy streets of Mos Eisley. Luke's mind was filled with excitement as he watched its people rush from one place to another; buying their daily needs or take their children from school. It was so different from Great Chott salt flat, Luke couldn't help but smile in astonishment.

Obi-Wan on the other hand, felt a little rue when overlooking the highly populated city. His memories of Anakin strong imprinted in his mind. As he studied Luke's face he noticed a certain funny look. Perhaps the Force tried to tell young Skywalker something.

But the boy couldn't have known, Luke wasn't trained yet.

"So, now that we're in Mos Eisley," Luke began as he took his backpack and climbed out of his craft. His gaze went back to Ben. "what do we do now?"

Ben followed his example and climbed out of the landspeeder, "We best find someone who can offer us a transport off-world." He said seriously turning to Luke.

Luke's eyes widened and he felt his jaw drop to the floor. "Off world? We're leaving Tatooine?!"

He almost wanted to remind Ben that his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru wouldn't agree with him. Scratch that, they would be furious at the thought of Luke leaving Tatooine! But he quickly dismissed it. This  _is_ what he always wanted.

"Ben, perhaps we should sell my landspeeder... I mean, I don't think I'll ever need it if I'm not around." Luke told him.

The old man agreed. "That would be an excellent idea indeed. But first, we must find out whether someone can offer us transport in the first place."

"What if they don't?" Luke asked.

"It means we're in big trouble," Ben replied simply.

As the hours ticked by Obi-Wan could sense his luck running out. They went through every shop, without success. Officials proclaimed a presuming Jedi Knight on the loose and therefore no ship was to leave the planet before he or she was found. His worst fear was now becoming a reality; there was no transport off-world.

"Ben?" Luke asked feeling fear grow in his stomach as two Stormtroopers headed their way.

"Luke, we must run."

Luke wanted to question him, but realized now was not the time. Both turned and ran. Rushing through the smaller crowded alleyways so they could shrug off the remaining Stormtroopers. It seemed to work and Luke silently cheered.

But Obi-Wan didn't. He could sense Leia close, too close to his liking. What was even more troubling to Obi-Wan was that he doubted the Stormtroopers would ever leave him, and he perceived how this devastating situation could affect young Luke. There was just so much to contemplate. And no time. The color drained out of his face, however, once he realized they were running straight into Leia's trap.

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut. Ignoring the inhabitants that observed them with an almost erratic-look. Luke didn't know, but at the very end of the alley now stood his twin-sister. Consumed by the Dark side of the Force.

"Look who we've got here," The female folded her arms, smirking wickedly at her new discovery. "the one and true Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Luke felt his eyes widen as he studied the daughter of the Dark Lord. Her sense of fashion seems to be questionable at first glance, as she wore a black jumpsuit with long sleeves; a color unquestionably not recommend on Tatooine. Her chocolate hair was neatly tied in a big bun pulling her hair back from her face, brown eyes to match her hair. Although Luke didn't like being in the presence of Darth Vader's daughter, he shamefully admits he felt attracted to her if it hadn't been for that sinister smirk dangling at the corner of her lips.

Leia's eyes never left Obi-Wan, and they darkened a few shades as she took out a metal cylinder-like object. Luke swallowed at the realization of it being a lightsaber.

"I have heard much about you... from father."

[✩]

"Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan took noble a step forward, expression unreadable.

There was nothing Obi-Wan could think of to say, and honestly, there was nothing he  _wanted_  to say. His surroundings shimmered with traces of the Dark side, and he knew it was Leia radiating it through the Force. Obi-Wan almost felt pity for the girl. But not enough pity. Her malicious expression saw to that.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but lower his head. "I have failed you, Leia."

"You dare call me by my name." Leia snapped whilst he could sense Luke shiver and instinctively cower away from his sister.

Obi-Wan reached for his belt, taking out his lightsaber and activating it; revealing a dazzling blue lightsaber.

Leia's eyes narrowed and she promptly followed Obi-Wan's example by igniting her own lightsaber, but the color was not blue. No, it was the color of death, a blood-ish red color.

"Do not underestimate my power," Leia challenged before her eyes fell on the boy behind him.

There it was!

Obi-Wan extended one hand to the side as to protect Luke Skywalker who stumbled a few steps back, growing uncomfortable with the look she was giving him. Even with her Force shields up and well protected, Obi-Wan could sense the upsetting resonance tug at the Sith's heart.

"Are you trying to get yourself a new pupil?" Leia assumed. Without a doubt sensing the Force potential in her brother.

When he didn't reply, her eyes narrowed dangerously as they shifted back to Obi-Wan.

"Pity, I will have to kill him then."

"Why would me having a pupil bother you so much?" Obi-Wan prodded, trying to refocus Leia's attention back to him instead of Luke.

"Oh, so you have finally decided to talk back?" Leia huffed. "Though, perhaps you should ask my father. After all, it was you who took his humanity on Mustafar. Your own apprentice!"

"Your father killed mine!" Luke spat from behind Obi-Wan.

"Did he now?" Leia broke in warily. Her eyes now fixing back on Luke. "And just who are you?"

Luke raises his head proudly. "My name is Lu-"

"Luke," Obi-Wan cautiously interjected. "calm down."

Pulling his mind away from Anakin's oblivious son, Obi-Wan drew back his hand and regained his composure. Fingers now tightly wrapping around his lightsaber.

He could feel Luke withdraw a little, forcing himself to calm down; without a doubt recalling the minimal training he had given him back in the landspeeder. But if the boy doesn't get trained soon... Obi-Wan didn't dare think about the consequences.

"Leia, you are walking down a dangerous path," Obi-Wan recited softly. "you should not let the Dark side dominate you. Try to fight it. I know this is not the life you want."

Leia chuckled darkly. "How would you know what I would want?"

Obi-Wan lowered his voice to a mere whisper. "Do not think I have ignored your existence, Leia. I have heard many remarkable things you have done in the Galactic Empire. You are a great strategist, just like your mother was."

"You do not have the authority to call me that!" Leia snarled, gripping her lightsaber hilt tightly, "and do not dare speak of my mother."

[✩]

It took all of Luke's willpower not to grab Ben by the sleeve and run away as far as their legs could take them.

When he heard Lady Vader's resolute plan to get rid of him Luke could barely comprehend what she was saying. This girl wanted him dead for no apparent reason other than being gifted with the Force? Luke felt something akin to anger boil inside realizing her father had done the same to his father. No. He wouldn't die here at the hands of Lady Vader. If anything, he should kill her so Vader would know how it felt to lose someone important! An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.

But Luke knew he wasn't capable of doing that.

Just before he could even blink, Leia lunged straight at Ben, making Luke stumble back in bewilderment. To his relieve, Ben managed to block the attack and send her towards a nearby wall, causing a tremor around the already messy place. Something so powerful it nearly caused an earthquake! The people who observed the ravage from afar now hurried away from the epicenter.

Luke gave Ben a profound questioning look. He wasn't sure what to do. But just then, he heard a voice echoing inside his head.

_"Luke, run!"_

Luke's mouth fell open. That was Ben's voice! He realized. Locking eyes onto the brown-robed back of the Jedi.

He obviously didn't want to leave without him. This man had been a friend of his father for Force sake! Then again, Luke himself was all but a simple farm boy. What was there for him to do?

Feeling rather hopeless at the moment, Luke turned around, ran from the duel and disappeared into the crowd. But not before casting a worried glance back, hoping Ben would be alright.

[✩]

Luke ran as hard as his feet could take him. Gasping for air while desperately trying to find passage out of Mos Eisley. Would it be a good idea to take out his father's lightsaber? Just in case? On second thought, he scratched off the idea as it would only cause people to think he was the loose Jedi.

Luke shook his head and let the constant stream of hot wind flutter through his blonde hair as he hurriedly evaded fleeing inhabitants, following a trail out of the city. It wasn't just the task of sorting through the jumbled mass of his own thoughts that troubled him. He was also trying to make sense out of the slew of hurtful remarks and outrageous accusations that had been hurled between himself, Ben and Lady Vader. Never would he have expected to overhear such a distressing confrontation and he feared greatly for Ben's safety.

But he couldn't give up now. The last thing he could afford was walking into Stormtroopers.

Luke managed to find one of the entrance gates of Mos Eisley. Most smugglers, passers-by, and tourists used this particular road to get in and out. It was a risky attempt, but he would be safe if his plan were to succeed.

Whatever he felt tingling at the back of his mind left Luke wincing slightly and he cocked his head to a female redhead leaning against the gate. Her arms folded, head down and eyes closed. Her clothing certainly indicated she was not from Tatooine. Luke couldn't help but wonder who she was and whether she had fallen asleep amongst the fearful shouts of people scattering over Mos Eisley.

He winced again. The bizarre touch tingling once more at the back of his mind. It made him not feel safe anymore as if someone... no,  _something_  was screaming danger at him.

Looking away he gazed beyond the gate, into the desert of Tatooine. Encouraging himself to take the first step. He swallowed hard before walking ahead, hoping he wouldn't attract attention.

"Halt."

He wanted to curse.

The 'sleeping' girl opened her eyes smoothly as if she had been expecting him all along. Luke resisted the urge to make a run for it. He turned to her instead, and, upon closer inspection, Luke felt momentarily lost in her emerald green eyes. She was a strikingly beautiful girl...

But her face was deadly and cold as ice nonetheless.

"Um. Is something wrong?" Luke asked in a hurry, shamefully cursing himself inwards; oh, this wasn't gonna cut it! He had never been a good actor to begin with.

"Something has been bothering me indeed." The redhead grabbed Luke's wrist and shoved him against the wall. Luke hissed in pain and stilled, paralyzed with shock and fear. "Explain your connection to Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. And do not lie to me, I know you were with him."

"Nothing! I didn't even know he was a Jedi until today." Luke conceded.

"Spare me your lies,  _Jedi_." The female bitterly accused and in a reflex, Luke pushed her to the ground. Leaving her distraught as she miserably watched her target flee beyond the gate, into the direction of the mountains encircling the city.

"You won't get away from me!" Luke heard her angry shouts and he dared a glance over his shoulder, only to see her get back on her feet and target him.

Luke couldn't help but admire the immense speed of this girl yet at the same time the thought frightened him as well. She was definitely trained to be a runner, or perhaps an Imperial. Luke shook his head,  _argh that's not important right now!_  He jumped over a boulder and climbed higher into the mountains when he nearly got shot by a laser gun.

The shock on his face when she took out that laser gun would've been priceless to anyone else. Luke cursed under his breath as he took out his own blaster and shot back while attempting to avoid her shots. Whatever hope he had of winning against her had withered the moment his blaster got thrown out of his hands.

 _No, no, no, no!_ Luke gulped, reaching out for his blaster but being unable to use that power like she did.

She could use the Force.

Was this what he wanted when he asked for adventure? This wouldn't have happened had he not gone to Toshi Station in the first place. Perhaps his uncle was right, his craving for adventure was really going to get him killed.

Standing at the edge of the cliff, overlooking the rocky desert landscape below, the thought of jumping off didn't frighten him as much as it did before. But the fear of this girl discovering the small object that has been buried deep inside his backpack made him shiver.

Whatever happened, he couldn't show her his father's lightsaber.

He sank to his knees and leaned a little over the edge, then dropped his bag with the Jedi weapon on the sand below. Subsequently, he made another attempt at acting, dangling one leg over the edge and down the steep valley and making it look as if though he wanted to jump off.

"Do you have a death wish?"

When he saw the girl approach, aiming the gun straight at him, Luke sighed and stood up to face his enemy.

"I just don't like admitting I've lost," Luke replied, lowering his head and raising his hands disdainfully.

There was a pleasant smile, "Can't blame you for being so stupid." she said humorously much to Luke's frustration. He was in no position to retort, though, so he simply bit his lip and watched her strap her laser gun back to her belt.

Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Now that you are in no position to oppose me, I need some answers as to what it was you've been doing in the presence of a certain Jedi Master."

Luke swallowed. "He... he was looking for me. I didn't do anything wrong. I barely even know him."

"You barely even know him?" Mara repeated suspiciously, but the familiar tingling that he felt nagging at his head triggered a headache and Luke brought up a hand to his head, complaining silently.

"Why do you keep doing that? It hurts you know."

The girl arched up an eyebrow. "Hmm. It seems what you say is true."

Through scrunched eyes, Luke looked up. "How?"

"So much innocence. So much potential. You didn't realize I've been rummaging through your memories?" She ran a hand through her long red hair.

"No?" Luke deadpanned.

Was that the Force again? It had to be. If so, how much had she seen? It couldn't have been more than a single flashback, right? There was no way she would be able to see his entire life in just a few seconds.

"You must either be unlucky to be in the presence of a Jedi Master, or there truly is more to you than meets the eye." She slowly tilted her head studying her pray.

Luke swallowed. "Look, it's true I met up with Ben Kenobi today. But it's all an accident! I didn't know he was a Jedi Knight. I tried to defend him only because he used to be friends with my father."

"And who might your father be?"

Luke looked away painfully. "It doesn't matter. My father is dead. I never knew him."

Over the impregnable silence that followed Luke had never expected the girl to show some kind of remorse — but she really did. Her emerald eyes flooded with waves of grieving recognition. Washing over Luke and making him understand that she too, knew what it felt like to lose such a figure.

The girl took the initiative to continue. "...What is your name,  _farmboy_?"

"Luke." He answered truthfully, though a part of him worried she might've known he was a farmer through the explicit headache he felt earlier.

Her voice grew with annoyance. "Do you always stick to first names when an Imperial demands your name?"

"I suppose you have a point there," Luke managed a light shrug. "I'm Luke Skywalker."

Though the girl's face remained smooth, Luke somehow could sense the brief surprise at his words. Her eyes were not accusing but rather confused by his name, and he had to admit; it was strange to see her caught off guard like that. It made him feel there was more to her than she was letting on. It intrigued him somehow.

"I know I'm no position to ask this of you, but... I would like to know your name." Luke began slowly, knowing he was walking on dangerous grounds.

Just as expected she shot back a cold glare but somehow it didn't feel serene, and when he reasoned he would at least like to know the name of his captor, she seemed to ponder his request before indulging.

"My name is Mara Jade."

[✩]

Leia was meditating inside her personal chamber amongst the Imperial Starfleet. Silently cursing Kenobi for having her laid to the ground. That blasted Jedi Master had actually defeated her in his old age. There were many reasons why she couldn't single-handedly crush the Jedi, but the result remained the same; Obi-Wan Kenobi had defeated her.

She smirked.

He didn't get away with it though. For she was not alone and only seconds after the Jedi pointed his lightsaber down at her, Stormtroopers marched towards them and cornered the Jedi Master with Mara Jade dealing the final blow. Obi-Wan Kenobi was captured. Her father would be pleased.


	4. Darth Vader

_"Leia," A familiar male voice resonances through her skull; vibrating with a strong pulse and casting shadows and doubts in her lurching heart. Leia clenches her fists and took in her surroundings only to find an orbit of dark whirlpools._

_"Who's there-" She struggled to follow the presence when a beam of light almost blinded her, forcing her to shut her eyes. The voice appeared to be mocking her even though there was no sense of humor in his tone of voice._

_'Leia, Leia, Leia...' it repeated slowly, and it frustrated her._

_"Do not call me by my name. You have no right to it!" She yelled angrily through scrunched eyes, but when the blinding light faded, she was surprised at the boy that now stood in front of her._

_The one that had been with Kenobi earlier in Mos Eisley. His eyes were familiar somehow as if he were looking at someone else's. They were a bright blue that held no expression, making her feel uncomfortable._

_"Who are you!"_

_"I am no one really." The boy looked away and smiled weakly, "Just a farm boy."_

Leia's eyes flickered open but did not move. Gazing hard at the gray ceiling above the room she was in. Frowning hard she wondered what the message behind the vision could have been. Visions were no stranger to her, and father had taught her a lot about them; how to understand, control and bent them to your own will. They could provide you with information of essence if controlled flawlessly.

Her thoughts drifted back to that boy... Luke, was that what Kenobi had called him? Yes, that was his name. But why that vision? Letting out a tense breath, she tossed her legs beside the bedstead and straightened.  _'I will get the answers from Kenobi myself'_ , she thought firmly and walked out of her temporarily quarters onboard the ship.

[✩]

Obi-Wan sat in a meditative posture onboard the very same ship. He could only heave a calming breath, awaiting his inevitable meeting with Darth Vader. His hands were bounded by stun cuffs. Not necessarily an effective way to restrain him as it obviously held no effects on a Jedi Master. Though he supposed it was better than being kept in a Force-sensitive holding cell. His elderly body couldn't take being contorted in that uncomfortable position, and he was fairly sure Leia had known this too.

His eyes slowly narrowed down to the redhead standing on his right; the young guard that had taken to watch over him. Her eyes traveled outside and she seems to be troubled by something quite... interesting. Whatever it was, though, he could only guess. When he tried to touch her mind and observe her memories he found strong barriers blocking them. It resulted in a deadly glare from the redhead.

Ah, another Force sensitive.

 _I suppose I now know why they cuffed me_ , Obi-Wan realized tensely.

Slumping his shoulders, he hadn't even felt the jump to hyperspace before his mind started drifting back to young Luke Skywalker. Inquiring the possibilities before him, he figured it was certainly possible to contact the boy through the Force, but it would risk the danger of exposing him to Leia and the fellow guard on his right. He didn't want to risk it.

But Luke was safe for now and that was all that mattered. He had not failed yet.

[✩]

Darth Vader marched through the repetitious halls of the Executor, pondering on his thoughts as the recent battle had left him too tired to fall asleep, and too sore to even lie down comfortably. He was pleasantly surprised when the new in-coming affirmation of Obi-Wan's capture had caught his full attention.

So, Obi-Wan had managed to survive.

The sound of cracking objects and surprised Stormtroopers never reached his mind. His jaw tightened as he struggled to control his wrath.  _Obi-Wan_ , after all these years! That traitor would finally receive his punishment for everything he had done to him, Padmé, and to Leia. He would pay. Vader would make sure.

[✩]

Luke poked his head around the mountain hill encircling Mos Eisley. His face pale and tired from spending the night curled up inside a cave much too high in height. How he had managed to survive the freezing temperatures of the Tatooine night was questionable, but for the first time, he couldn't wait for the blazing wind to grace his skin.

Luke cautiously moved closer to Mos Eisley once he saw ships continue their flights after the blockade. This knowledge couldn't help but pull his mind back to Ben Kenobi; wondering whether he was okay or whether he might have been taken away, or worse... The signs of flying spaceships didn't calm his nerves in the least.

It wasn't until he traveled up the cities plaza that he noticed how lonely he was. There was no sign of him, and neither of Lady Vader or Mara for that matter. Luke's gut began to tighten. What should he do now? He had no landspeeder for it had been ruthlessly stolen, and the chances of survival traveling through the deserts to get back to his aunt and uncle were extremely low.

There was no time to waste; he needed answers.

"Hello, can I ask you something?" Luke inquired as he turned to a Twi'lek, but to his disappointment, she didn't seem to speak his language so he quickly stepped away and tried someone else.

His eyes settled on an old lady overlooking the plaza, a tiny strand of white hair stood out from her short jet-black hair. She appeared friendly but tired at the same time. Somehow Luke couldn't help but feel drawn to her.

Collecting his courage, he moved towards her, "Excuse me, but can I ask you something?" Luke asked nicely.

There was a little smile on the old ladies' face. "Of course you can dear."

In return, Luke smiled back. "I was wondering whether you've heard what happened to the Jedi Master."

"Oh yes. The legendary Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," Her bright smiled contorted into sadness. "I've heard he was captured and has been taken custody."

Luke didn't know what surprised him more. The fact that Ben Kenobi had been considered 'legendary' as opposed to the 'crazy old wizard living beyond the Dune Sea' he knew him as, or that he had been captured just as he feared. Probably both.

He tensely raked a hand through his hair.

What was he going to do now? Steal a landspeeder too and go home? If there's one thing he learned from Ben it was that Jedi were peaceful people that did not reduce themselves to thievery. Clutching tightly onto his backpack, he glowered down at the sand beneath his feet.

"Are you interested in the Jedi?" The old lady tilted her head.

Luke shrugged leisurely. "Well, can't say I'm not."

The old lady took little effort to get back on her feet, startling him, "My name is Alaina Ansley. Follow me back to my hut, there's much I would love to share with you," her friendly voice left Luke bewildered.

"...My name is Luke Skywalker." Luke offered in return.

Something in the old ladies' eyes screamed recognition. As she visibly tensed in front of him Luke couldn't help but wonder what caused her to react that way, it strangely reminded him of the look Mara had been throwing at him before she decided to release him.

By the time they had reached the hut where the speeder was parked both humans went inside. Luke took his place on a soft cushioned bench and glances over at the friendly old lady who had been making him a glass of blue milk.

"Thank you for your generosity, Alaina. This place could use more people like you." Luke complimented as his eyes halted on a hologram of the old lady in her younger days.

"You have a daughter?" Luke couldn't help but ask once he saw a young woman smile next to Alaina. Her clothes strangely reminded him of Ben.

"I had one."

Luke winced. "What happened?"

He watched her gently place the glass of blue milk on the table in front of him. Once she sat down Alaina let out a tense breath.

"It used to be a normal routine for the Jedi to search the galaxy for Force-sensitive children," Alaina began slowly, her voice wavering ever so slightly. "so, when they realized my daughter had the gifts and potential, they decided to take her with them."

Luke arched an eyebrow. "And you let them?"

"Of course," She confessed much to Luke's surprise. "There was nothing for my daughter here on Tatooine. I only wanted what was best for her."

Luke nodded warily. Even though the concept of taking children away from their parents seemed questionable and to a degree unforgivable, he knew that anything was better than a life here on Tatooine.

"When she was older she often came back unnoticed. She would surprise me with remarkable objects and abilities the Jedi possessed. I knew she was happy." Her cheerful words turned into a tense whisper. "The last time I saw her was seventeen years ago."

"Then... she must've died during the Jedi Purges." Luke mouthed his words carefully. The most catastrophic day in Jedi history actually happened on his birthday; Empire Day. It was weird to think so many had died the day he was born.

"You are right," Alaina painfully answered. "I can't bear to think what she had to go through during her final moments. My poor child was only twenty-one years old."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Luke replied in honesty.

As he took his glass of milk, he couldn't help but stare back at the hologram of Alaina and her daughter. Somehow, he imagined himself standing there. A bright smile on his face as he swung his own lightsaber. Next to him the proud figure of his faceless mother, and on the other side his faceless father.

"My father died during the purges too..." Luke mumbled absently, voicing his thoughts clearly without really thinking about them.

The old woman frowned, tilting her head in confusion. "Your father was a Jedi?"

"He was friends with Obi-Wan Kenobi," Luke nodded, "His name was Anakin Skywalker."

"So that is what it was." Her chocolate eyes widened in recognition, "My daughter spoke of him many times before."

"What did she tell you?" Luke breathed, taking a slight sip before placing it back on the table.

"He was one of the strongest Jedi Knights out there. Never afraid, and extremely popular within the Galactic Republic when it fell."

Luke listened with astonishment and quickly tried to process all of the information. His father had not only been a Jedi but a true hero. He could feel his pride grow as he sat staring with a huge smile on his face. Despite the good news, Luke could feel some sort of suspicion flicker in Alaina's eyes. They shifted away from him, thinking deeply about something that seems to be troubling her greatly.

"Is something wrong?" Luke asked before his mind caught up.

"Ah, my apologies," Alaina blinked to herself before scratching the back of her neck slowly. "Another rule of the Old Republic was to forbid any form of attachment. If you truly are his son that means he obviously broke the rule."

Luke lifted an eyebrow, growing uncomfortable. "I don't know about that. I... wasn't there."

No attachments. That sounded horrible. And if what the old lady said was true, chances of him being an illegitimate child were incredibly high. Gulping uncomfortably, Luke remembered a time when he was little and heard stories of his parents. He only knew his mother died in childbirth. But he didn't even have her name. All of the stories he heard were of his 'reckless' father.

"It is not my place to give judgment," Her voice regained a fraction of its positive tone. "trust me it's safer that way. The Empire is strict when it comes to Force-sensitives. You should take care of yourself."

Luke nodded, rising from his seat and bowing slightly, "Thank you for everything." he halted before the entrance door, glancing one more time over his shoulder to show her his appreciation. A gentle smile crossed his features.

"Thank you, and I'm truly sorry about your daughter."

His mind stopped, however, when his eyes focused on a porcelain bowl, and he slowly stepped towards it.

Unaware of Luke's behavior, Alaina shook her head and smiled. Waving her hand with slow movement. "Come by whenever you can, alright?"

"Of course," Luke replied absently hunching over a porcelain bowl, in it lay several objects he had never seen before. To say the object bothered him was an understatement. There was something about it, something special. Blinking, he glances over his shoulder to Alaina, "What are those?" he couldn't help but ask.

"The last of few mementos I have of my daughter." The mournful voice struck a chord within Luke's and he nodded stiffly. He couldn't help hold tightly onto the backpack.

Lightly touching the red crystal with his spare hand send a shiver down his spine. In a reflex, he took back his hand. Gasping in confusion.

"My daughter told me she had slain a Sith and obtained its crystal. When she told me she had no use for it, she gave it to me as a gift." Alaina explained to him.

Luke's lips set in a grim line when he heard the word 'Sith' being uttered. So her daughter had given her a Sith crystal as a parting gift before her impending death? To him, this could be a sign of the crystal being a cursed item.

The crystal of death.

"These are other relics that once belonged to her." Alaina continues, startling Luke out of his thoughts. He moved over to the second porcelain bowl and saw several relics in it. That was something interesting, to be able to see all these objects. They must have been ancient.

"You should treasure them well."

[✩]

As soon as Leia circled her way onto the empty flight deck of the Super Star Destroyer and opened the hatch, she distractedly smoothed down the wrinkles that had crept into the soft material of her dark jumpsuit. Observing her surrounds, she took in the sight of Imperials surrounding the ship; kneeling and preparing to shoot if a certain Jedi Master would come to entertain them. The sharp sound of a closed-door opening brought her to attention.

A tall figure emerged from the blackness beyond the door. Her mouth curved into a smile as she watched Darth Vader march inside.

"Leia."

"Father." She joined him as they stalked through the other side of the flight deck for a private conversation.

"Leia. I am proud of you," Vader said as his hand softened on her shoulder. "not only did you find Kenobi on that forsaken dust ball. You also managed to capture him, and bring him to me alive."

"Thank you, father." Leia smirked proudly. "I told you I wouldn't fail you."

"Told me that you did," There was a hint of amusement in his low rumbling. "I would never underestimate my own daughter."

Leia appreciated the compliment, but the smirk on her face faded nonetheless. "–though I must admit we never finished our diplomatic consolations with Jabba the Hutt."

"No matter. I will simply send another at a different date," Vader articulated. "What did you make of Kenobi?"

"His presence on Tatooine is worrisome. Unless he went there to cower away from you, of course." Leia shrugged nonchalantly, before wincing as she remembered something she had nearly forgotten in her showdown with Kenobi...

"He was with a boy my age." Leia highlighted abruptly.

This provoked an emotion within her father, and he cocked his head curiously at her.

"A boy...?" Vader asked.

"Yes. A boy named Luke, who I assume is capable of using the Force," Leia hypothesized. "though I am afraid he managed to escape."

The air around them stilled before it exploded.

"So Obi-Wan decided to take on a new apprentice... a Padawan." Vader accused bitterly, his hand clenching into tight fists. The source of his anger was so powerful a deporting bacta tank had exploded and Leia had to cover her eyes in order to evade the shattering glass.

"Father, can you watch it!" Leia sibilated as Vader stopped in his tracks and apologized.

Had anyone else hear the Dark Lord of the Sith, Lord Vader, apologize to someone they would have slapped their forehead and break down in laughter.

"So, Obi-Wan's apprentice is a boy named Luke." Her father's voice echoed throughout the place sounding extremely frustrated, and Leia wouldn't put it past her father to be extremely resentful and envious of the boy.

"Yes. Though he didn't support Obi-Wan Kenobi in our battle, rather... he ran away," She added thoughtfully, leaning against the cold walls of the spaceship. "I wonder why."

"I will find out." Vader finished, but as he turned to confront Kenobi soft hands grabbed tightly onto his arm. Stopping him in his tracks.

"Wait. There's more," Leia interjected, her heart throbbing, "last night I had a vision."

"A vision you say?" Vader repeated as he turned back to face her in adamant surprise and confusion.

"It wasn't related to any future events, rather..." Leia started, her voice wavering with uncertainty. "it's something else, but I don't know what."

"Just tell me."

"It was about the boy who was with Kenobi."

"What about him?"

 _What about him?_  Her fathers' words echoed silently through her mind. Yes... why was she suddenly so focused on the boy? Why did she have the vision in the first place, surely there was something going on. Force visions were no ordinary thing. There were reasons.

"There's something about him." Leia murmured instead.

"The Force vision... what happened?" Vader asked.

"That's just it, father. Not a thing that could be regarded as useful!" Leia snapped. "He just stood there echoing my name, and when I asked him who he was he said he was a farmer."

"Tatooine's full of farmers. It is no surprise." Vader responded promptly. "But this gives us new insight on Obi-Wan's plans. He must have been hiding on Tatooine and found the boy by accident."

"I suppose you're right." Leia finished deftly.

And yet...

Leia gazes hard at the mask with her fathers' crippled face behind it. The face Kenobi had destroyed so many years back, Leia couldn't help sympathizing and agree with Vader. Even though in the back of her mind, something didn't feel right.


	5. Downfall

Luke slumped his shoulders and ambled his way through the alleyways of Mos Eisley. It had taken him hours to find a low-priced spacecraft or any other human transport for that matter. But he was as poor as a church mouse. It also never occurred to him that one trip to Anchorhead would push him in such a tight spot, and neither did he manage to work as hard to obtain a large number of credits to actually buy a spacecraft himself.

 _'What am I going to do?'_  Luke thought numbly as he stepped onto a large pavilion.

His wary gaze went over to a transport salesman playing a game of Sabacc with another colleague. The pair sat leaning back in their chairs, laughing and drinking an alcoholic beverage while enjoying their competitive streak.

Luke felt a little uncomfortable, but at least he managed to find a transport salesman that may be able to help him out.

"Excuse me?" Luke began as he approached the pair. "I was wondering whether you've got any transport off planet. I've heard you've got one of the cheapest transportations on Tatooine."

"Off-planet?" The main salesmen inclined his head to look at him with a dull expression on his face. "Nah, sorry kid but the last one left four days ago."

"Aye!" The co-worker nodded eagerly. "You'll have to wait another three days. I heard Stormtroopers are pretty fierce with human transport these days."

Luke hesitated. "I really need something to get off the planet, and fast."

The salesman gave a low chuckle. "Got yourself into big trouble? Lemme think. Something cheap huh..."

When he provided nothing of usefulness, Luke felt a momentary pang of disappointment. That was until the co-worker spoke up cautiously. "Well, there's always the  _Hazaka_."

"The Hazaka? What's that?" Luke asked as he noticed the salesman's glare meant for his co-worker.

The co-worker shrugged nonchalantly before refocusing on the cards in his hand. "An event that will take place at twilight. The winner goes home with a real space shuttle. Fits your wallet, huh?"

Luke blinked his eyes in silent excitement. "Could you tell me more about it?"

"I don't know the details kid," The man started hesitating only slightly before turning around his card and placing it on the deck before him. "but you should head east of here. There you'll find an old hut with text posters taped amongst the walls."

Luke tilted his head. "Text posters?"

"Yeah, hard to miss."

He nodded in advance. "Alright, thank you."

When Luke turned around and headed east to find the hut he couldn't help but think there was something secrecy about this race. Not that he should know about it considering he lived far away from Mos Eisley, but still...  _Hakaza_? That sounded more like a code-word than Huttese or Bocce. His gut feeling had proven him right when he eventually found the hut a little remote in the outer circles of Mos Eisly. There, a human-looking man stood leaning against the brick wall, his eyes became apprehensive when they met his.

"Who are you?" The voice echoed cautiously.

"Luke Skywalker, and I'm here because someone told me there was this thing called the Hakaza," He confessed, eyeing the poster in his hand curiously. "that's a space shuttle, right?"

"That sure is my friend," The man grinned as the cautious stare had left him. "I see you're interested."

"Yes. Now more than ever." Luke nodded eagerly.

The man let out a funny snicker, then gave Luke a harsh pat on his shoulder. "Desperate, how fun. Ever heard of Podracing?"

Luke's eyes went wide. "Podracing? Well, yes, of course, I've heard about that. But hasn't that been made illegal for over years?"

Something clicked in Luke's mind once he reached out to take the poster from the man and stood staring curiously at the word  _Hakaza_ -racing. His mind swirled with excitement as he realized 'Hakaza' was indeed a code-word, a code-word for Podracing! Apparently only held once a year due to Empire laws. To be able to join on the day itself reminded him how lucky he actually was.

"There's still one spot left for this year's event. If you want that space shuttle, turn around the application form in your hands and fill it in." The man jabbed a finger at the backside of the poster in Luke's hand. Blinking, he turned around and read the regulations and identification application.

A part of him cringed though,  _'Uncle Owen would kill me.'_  He thought fiercely, digging deeper into the application form. But he needed that space shuttle and besides, he always wanted to try out Podracing. Luke smiled as he filled in the form. This was going to be a piece of cake.

[✩]

"Obi-Wan. At last, we finally meet again."

Vader glowered down at his old Master, his fists clenching furiously in deserved rage at the man who had betrayed him and turned Padmé against him. Obi-Wan, who had burned his body and left him there to die. It wouldn't surprise him had Kenobi been involved in Leia's birth as he had been one of the last persons in the presence of his belated wife.

_"You turned her against me!"_

_"You have done that yourself."_

"You are a weak old man." Vader sneered at him as memories of  _that_  night started plaguing his mind. He wanted to block them off, strap them, or destroy them. But he felt he couldn't.

His previous Master stared up at him with dismal but said nothing.

Something must've snapped in Vader because he felt his throat constrict and his anger rises to extreme levels. Clenching his fits, he felt the objects near him tremble furiously along the beat of his current mood.

"Don't you dare ignore me Jedi. Your treachery is unacceptable!" Vader threatened with his heavy mechanical arm, pointing directly at him. "The Emperor may decide your fate, but I am convinced he will convict you of the worst possible death."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I am not afraid of death...  _Anakin_."

"Don't you dare call me that!" Vader snarled. He leaned his head closer to him, forcing Obi-Wan to look him through the eyes of the mask. "That name no longer has any meaning to me."

"It is the name of your old self... Have you truly forgotten about the good times we spent at the Jedi Temple?" Obi-Wan smiled weakly.

Vader ignored the futile prod attempts at reminiscing a life that was not his. Whatever Kenobi desired, he was giving the old man anything but sympathy. Another silence filled the room and he finally took the time to really look at Kenobi since Mustafar. The Jedi Master he once considered strong, powerful and an ally lived his seventeen years on Tatooine and was reduced to...  _this_.

An old, wrinkled man.

"Oh. I know how you think of me." Kenobi poked lamely at his cuffs, "I'm an aged man. Anakin, such things happen in life."

"You should not have survived past the purges," Vader ignored Kenobi's comments. "And going to Tatooine to cower away in fright is definitely not the Jedi way."

This seemed to trigger something within the Jedi. He could see it in his eyes. Just as Vader wanted to examine the possibilities, Leia entered the shuttle. Her look mingled between a steady frown and curiousness.

"Father," His daughter began, without a doubt feeling uncomfortable around them. "The Emperor has requested for our and Kenobi's presence."

Vader nodded in approval. He could feel it in the Force; this was Obi-Wan's end coming to a close. He would finally be able to rid the world of this piece of garbage that never should have survived the purges. As he eyed Kenobi, he knew that the Jedi himself had realized his impending destiny too.

"Skywalker was a fool. Never speak of him again."

From behind, Obi-Wan merely shook his head in great disappointment. Disappointment in what his friend and old Padawan had become.

Vader could only glare.

[✩]

The rays of the setting sun decided to make their presence known one last time before bidding the day goodbye. The white blanket of clouds had parted. Sunlight had danced through the dense canopies, determined to reach the sand floor. Judges had gathered beneath it, looking on as the applicants went to their vehicles. On the starting platform stood Luke. Shifting his gaze between the vehicles and competitors in awe while hearing the sound of engine mutely reverberating along its length. He barely believed he was actually going to do this. Win the race, get away from here and find Ben Kenobi.

He looked up to see a Toong species approach and greet him, a wide, yellow-ish grin on his face.

"Ya know, there's only been one human to ever live through Podracing and win it."

"Oh really," Luke shook his head, noticing that he had an ego. "You'll find out how good I am."

"Acting cocky are we now, huh?" The Toong snickered, glaring ever so slightly. "However, that spacecraft is mine. I always wanted to leave this place."

Luke let a slug smile crawl onto his features. "You know, you're not the only one."

When they parted and Luke boarded his vehicle, he started the engine and let the sand below swirl all over the place. A smirk crossed his features, though, he found himself scratching his head once a judge ordered him to put on his goggles. In his excitement, he had been too preoccupied with the buttons on his podracer to see they were going to start.

There was a total of ten podracers including him. Few people were leaning over, wanting a better sight of their racers since there were no screens. Luke swallowed hard. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. Focusing on the road before him he could hear the countdown of the announcer who stood on the sideline.

"AND THEY'RE OFF!" the announcer yelled.

Luke could mentally feel the immense applause as his craft flew across the twilight desert. Leaving two quadra-pod racers behind, who were still trying to get their engines to a start.

[✩]

Vader and Leia had arrived in the specialized Throne Room aboard the heavily guarded flagship of Lord Vader. They owed this pleasure to Kenobi, whose presence has awakened a certain curiosity in the Emperor. Soundlessly, Vader walked up the stairs and stood next to his Master, turning around and glare down at his former Master whose gaze was fixed solely on the Emperor. His eyes didn't betray any emotions.

On the throne sat Darth Sidious, a wicked smile broadened on his face.

"Ah, welcome Master Jedi Kenobi. It has been a while," he gestures for the Jedi to come closer. "It must be a thrilling adjustment for you to be here forasmuch your exile on Tatooine the past seventeen years, or so I heard."

"Indeed. It has been a while," Obi-Wan nodded as his expression remained impassive. "I see things are going according to plan?"

"Well, yes they are. They are," Sidious observed, using the Force to unbound Kenobi from his cuffs. "tell me Jedi, what is it you find so interesting about the dissonant deserts of Tatooine to come and settle yourself there? I'm sure there were far better planets you could have gone to. So, why this one?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I prefer not to tell you anything."

"Oh, but we all know what you did there." Sidious stood, and slowly paced around the aged Jedi. There was a flicker of distrust in Kenobi's eyes, but it disappeared as soon as it came.

"You are training a new brat, are you not?" Sidious drawled mischievously.

"A  _new_  brat?" Obi-Wan raises his chin proudly, amusement setting in his tone of voice. "You always failed to mention Anakin was a 'brat' when he was still my Padawan."

"Why yes, Anakin Skywalker was a brat. A brash and impulsive young man with his mind always where it should not be." The Emperor drawled as he leaned forward, fingers steepled. "But he is long dead, Kenobi."

"I suppose you are right," Kenobi whispered.

Vader listened to the exchange of words about Anakin Skywalker in displeasure. Why did his Master have to bring that man up again? Even though he knew it was to trigger a reaction from Kenobi it felt like he was being stabbed in the back many times.

Another wave of displeasure washed over him once Kenobi turned to him, taunting him like he knew he could. "You will not win Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine."

"You will not defeat me this time, old man. I will make sure of that." Vader grumbled darkly as he took out his lightsaber hilt, igniting the red-blade and approaching Kenobi with a resolute desire to finish him off, but in that instant, the Emperor gestured for him to stop his action and forces both him and Kenobi to look at the mighty ruler of the galaxy.

"Master?" Vader questioned uncertainly.

"Jedi Master Kenobi, it is not Lord Vader I want you to duel with," The Emperor continued as his piercing gaze went from the Jedi to his beloved daughter, who stood staring from the shadows. "Leia, my young apprentice. Kill him."

For a moment, both Obi-Wan and Vader were caught off guard. Vader had expected another duel, a rematch of Mustafar. The knowledge that he would never be given another chance to finish off the one that destroyed his life tortured him mentally. However, perhaps that revenge could be fulfilled through his daughter. Perhaps that would satisfy him eventually...

Vader watched Leia draw on the Dark Side of the Force. He could feel her tremble slightly, and he knew it was due to Leia's lack of training in the ways of the Force. Truthfully, those eleven years had done her more good than bad, but she's always been more of the senator-type of people; rather fond of using words than power. But it was there, and he could feel her enjoyment and anger once she fully let it fill her core before marching her way up to face Kenobi.

"Do it," Sidious commanded.

"Yes, my Master," Leia announced without any form of remorse.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and lowered his head. "...I am truly sorry Leia, I wish I had done more to protect you."

Vader watched his daughter tightly clench onto her lightsaber hilt. Pressing the button that would activate the weapon as her forehead furrowed and her lips drew back in a snarl.

"Shut  _up_!"

Leia raises her red blade, a storm of rage filling her and taking over her emotions for a moment. But that moment was all she needed to shove her lightsaber right through Kenobi's worn body. The Jedi didn't move, didn't react, and didn't show any sort of reaction as if in a deep trance. Vader felt his heart lurch with relief and slight surprise once the body of his former Master disappeared into nothingness. Relief, that this part of Anakin Skywalker was finally dealt with, but surprise at how Kenobi's body disappeared into the Force.

He watched Leia bent down to Kenobi's fallen cloak and weapon, picking up his lightsaber and handing It over to the Emperor. "Obi-Wan Kenobi is dead, my Master," Leia announced monotonously.

Emperor Palpatine just gazed at her in awe, though it came with a sinister smile. Meanwhile, Vader simply nodded, satisfied with Leia's progress. They were getting there.

[✩]

At least twenty minutes had come to pass before Luke had finally made his way into the final lap along with two other contestants. Those that didn't make it either crashed or were too far off to make an impact. Hands tightly onto the controls, Luke focused intently on the narrowing road ahead of him as he rushed through the cliffs. Kicking hard on the accelerator in an attempt to remain ahead of the two, who have seemed to have joined forces to get him out of the way.

Luke blinked out of his stupor once he felt a physical force assault him from behind. Daring a quick glance over his shoulder, he found them attempting to propel him towards the rocks. Luke frowned hard while trying to keep his vehicle steady. Whatever happened, he couldn't lose.

Once the narrow cliffs opened a little Luke was surprised to see the final stretch of the track. Fully depending on his piloting experiences, Luke nudged one contestant out of the way who tried bypass him. In a disastrous fashion, the contestant started spinning and crashed into the other, which in turn cleared a pathway to the finish line.

"WE HAVE A WINNER! LUKE SKYWALKER, WINNER OF THIS YEARS PODRACE CHALLENGE."

Luke smiled brightly once he parked his vehicle near the spectators and waved his hands as the people that had come clapped and cheered for him. He couldn't believe it, he had done it! Behind his goggles, his eyes squinted with the excitement knowing that by winning, the space shuttle would be his to control.

[✩]

Darth Sidious sat in his private quarters staring out the window. His piercing yellow eyes were focused on all beings within his vision, and beyond that. Through the Dark Side everything was possible, of course, and he could feel each and every core within the universe tremble beneath his feet. His henchmen, his young Hands, even the Rebels from the Alliance.

The smirk that dangled at the corners of his lips soon left him.

Silently, he contemplated about his two apprentices. He could practically feel Lord Vader and his daughter devise his downfall through the Force. Leia's favor for her father over him would have great consequences. Even then he felt it was not right. Through centuries it was only the sole apprentice that should kill the Master. But now... he had two apprentices, and those two were not on his side at all. Sidious felt himself hunch over on his throne in deep thought, his finger digging deep into the currant red fabric.

Leia was strong in the Force and she certainly has what it takes to become a powerful Sith. If she successfully manages to put her favor for politics behind her and focus solely on her training as a Sith Lord, Leia would definitely outmatch him one day with Lord Vader on her side.

Yes, she would be powerful indeed.

Soundlessly, the door of his chamber opened behind him.

Red curls fell over her slender shoulders as Mara Jade strode past the line of red-clad guards toward the Emperor. Expressionless, standing eight paces before him Mara knelt slowly.

Sidious turned around on his throne, his now curious focus shifting toward the young Mara Jade.

"Ah, my young Hand. You have news?"

Nodding the redhead spoke, "Yes, regarding the boy who traveled with Kenobi. I am able to provide more information about his identity.'

Sidious gestured her to stand up, and, as she did Mara favored him with a small, hopeful expression.

"Tell me what happened." He demanded.

"I persuaded the boy in Mos Eisley and performed a short interrogation regarding his involvement with the Jedi." Mara began eagerly, "He's a farm boy from Tatooine living with his aunt and uncle as his parents are presumed dead. Obi-Wan Kenobi seems to have found him during his exile and watched over him due to Luke's connection to the force. Though he never took any action on training him. Why he didn't, I do not know my Lord."

"Luke..." Sidious drawled on, he had heard that name through Leia's report earlier. Yet there was something about that name. Something... familiar. It intrigued him in more ways than one.

"Do you have more information about the boy?" He observed Mara clasping her hands behind her back in near-perfect movement.

"Yes, my Lord. His name is Luke Skywalker."

That name was all it took for the room to grow colder. The Force, apprehensive of its masters' brief shock eventually calmed down. However, Sidious leaned back in his throne and steepled his fingers. Could it possibly be? The Force was screaming at him, confirming his suspicions; Darth Vader has two children instead of one.

Leia and Luke.

Twins.

With a malicious smirk on his gleeful face, he thought of Lord Vader's hidden son, untrained and strong in the Force. That boy fits all the requirements in his search for a new, more trustworthy apprentice. And not only that but Tatooine was his home planet too. Letting out a snicker, Sidious couldn't help but laugh hard at the irony.

He knew about the boy's execution order. Lord Vader fears Obi-Wan's young pupil which meant he could become a great asset to his Empire. Yes, he could become something more once he got the boy in his possession.

"Excellent job my dear," Sidious nodded. "but why not capture him when he was with the Jedi?"

After a moment's hesitation, Mara pointed out. "When I used the Force and picked up some of his memories, I could see that he formed no real threat and had no connections to the Jedi or Rebel Alliance."

The smirk on his face never left him, and he could feel the empathy and recognition for the boy come from Mara Jade. "I have a new assignment for you. One you must keep a secret. Even for my two apprentices for I fear they are not to be completely trusted anymore."

"I will do whatever thy bidding is, my Lord." Mara voiced truthfully.

"Find this boy and bring him to me, alive."


	6. Force visions

_"Hey Leia, wake up for once will you," A male's voice said with amusement. "come on, sleepyhead."_

_Leia was coaxed out of sleep by an awfully familiar and gentle voice. When she opened her eyes, she looked up at the figure of Kenobi's apprentice... Luke. Her skin had paled, and her eyes went wide for a moment. Once imprinting his features, Leia pushed her body from the itching ground._

_"What are you doing here." Her focus shifted behind him, into the far dark mountain-like deserts of... Tatooine._

_What was she doing here?_

_"Looking up at the stars as_ always, _" Luke replied, his gaze fixed upon the galaxy above as he placed himself on the edge of a strong heap of firmly positioned rocks._

_The boy jabbed a finger at the one star shining the brightest. "When I'm old enough I want to be able to see it, to see them all."_

_"Stop jabbering about futile things," Leia barked with apprehension. "Tell me more about yourself."_

_"I'm Luke."_

_"I know that," Leia retorted with annoyance, her perfect fingernails digging deep into the sand below. "tell me more."_

_Luke tilted his head. "Why do you want to know?"_

_"Because I need to know." She whispered more to herself than anyone else._

_"Why?" he repeated._

_"Because your very existence abhors me!" Leia snarled at him, making the boy shudder for a moment. She wanted to know! His full name, what was it? His life, his parents, even his friends! Everything! She didn't know why but in the back of her mind this boy kept nagging at her._

"Wrong answer," Luke pressed in a soft, tender voice, standing up and moving  _smoothly over the rocks. When his feet touched the sand, he looked down at the now utterly confused Sith with a somber smile. "Isn't there something more? Don't you feel any connection at all?"_

_Leia wanted to open her mouth, and she felt like she should respond._

_But nothing came out._

_Then suddenly he touched her cheek while the spare hand pressed carefully on her shoulder. Leia shifted uncomfortably, and her throat tightened up. In normal situations, this would lead to her smacking the face of her assaulter - or shoving her lightsaber through his body and end him. However, as she gazed into the bright blue eyes of Kenobi's apprentice she felt lost._

_"Get away from me." She took a step back, shaking her head._

_The blue eyes of Luke lowered down in disappointment. To her annoyance, however, she watched him slowly turn around and wander away. Without a word, and without looking back._

_"Wait, get back here. I wasn't done yet!"_

_"I am not done either." A strong voice from behind replied, steady._

_Leia's voice was silenced down to a sudden stillness as she looked down her body. Her eyes widened with a notable expression of shock. The object of a_   _lightsaber_   _had struck her body._

_"Y-You!" Behind her stood the boy again, now in black robes and more mature as he had thrust the lightsaber into her stomach._

_Feeling the shock of a thousand cries digging deep into her skin she crumbled down on the ground, everything went black and Leia felt herself fall away into the darkest abyss._

Leia awoke with a start, breathing rapidly and completely disoriented. The shock and suffocation were completely gone, now replaced by mere confusion. She breathed deeply as her mind sorted out her reality.

Her performed meditation was the cause of the vision that evoked from within. Rising to her feet, she paced across her room uncomfortably. It would have made more sense for her to be getting these visions of Kenobi's apprentice while sleeping, but now they appeared outside of dreams as well.

As Leia unclipped the lightsaber off her belt, carefully gazing at it in awe, her thoughts went briefly elsewhere. A long time ago, when she had been only six. When she had taken the role of Sith Apprentice.

Not anymore was she that pitiful weak-minded princess from Alderaan. Leia did not yearn to know how reality would have played out had father never found her. Nor could she live without him. To her, Darth Vader was everything she ever really had. As far as she willingly remembered, that is.

The first time Leia laid eyes on Kenobi's apprentice she never considered that this boy might have a connection to her. But he certainly did, he even confirmed that suspicion by asking her about it. She did not deny it; there was in fact, a connection. Something inside Leia squeezed her tightly and she felt her head spin around, trying to find answers. But what was that connection? She could not place it and neither did the Force provide her with any useful information.

Leia needed answers, and she needed them  _now_.

"Leia." A mechanical breathing sounded faint, carrying familiarity into her.

"Father." She turned to Darth Vader, who walked in with seemingly great concern.

"I felt a disturbance in the Force," he continued, "are you alright?"

Leia looked down, as though ashamed to answer.

"...I had another vision," Breathing uncomfortable, her eyes suddenly brightened with desperation as she turned her face back to Vader. "Father, please I'm begging you, let me personally find the youth Kenobi had taken along or at least let me find some information regarding the boy, I need to know."

The Dark Lord gestured for his daughter to walk beside him. It made him angry to see her being plagued by bad visions. Was it Kenobi who wandered back to torture them again? It had to be, that old man would never want to give up until he and Leia were done for. Obi-Wan had most likely put all of his faith in his new apprentice for revenge.

"What is that boy to you?" Vader demanded. "did he do anything in that vision of yours."

"Positive," Leia nodded as they stood before a large space window, looking scarcely at the stars. "he killed me."

"What!?" Vader turned to Leia and unleashed his anger. The monster within was an open and raw nerve waiting to be plucked in the wrong way. Sometimes though it only took a stranger like Luke to pluck that nerve the right way.

"I will not lose you, Leia. You are my only daughter, my only child and only heir."

Leia winced slightly as her father raised his gloved hand and gently caressed her cheek.

"If this...  _boy_... from your vision disrupts your thoughts like a Jedi would, I will have no choice but to elect more of my men to hunt and annihilate him. Perhaps I will make him suffer myself." Vader confirmed, confident about the order.

Leia shook her head in dismay. "Funny how days have gone by and still no one has found him."

"Indeed. He should have been captured the moment he was with Obi-Wan. Rest assured he will soon be dead and then you will have no more visions about that delusive farm boy of yours."

She bit her lips and nodded. "Very well then."

[✩]

Luke couldn't believe his eyes. He was doing it, he was actually flying in space! Words could not describe how ecstatic he was. Okay sure, the space shuttle he won wasn't in its best state, but boy was he glad it worked.

There was just one thing though... one thing that tore his heart apart was leaving without informing his uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. He couldn't be more of a horrible nephew to them. Sith! He was supposed to be fixing those solar panels around the farm by midnight, and that was about three days ago! Surely, they knew something was off, perhaps they even thought him dead. Killed by Tusken Raiders.

Luke lowed his head, slightly embarrassed. He was the coward who did not want to face his uncle, who would have taken his space shuttle and keep him cuffed to the farm, forever.

It's not like he'd never come back. Just a few months out in space and he would go back and tell them. Nodding resolutely, he kept on soaring through space; raring to go visit each planet beyond. However, Luke noticed a spacecraft draw near him at fast speed.

Glancing over at the other spaceship – a TIE fighter – he briefly wondered who was piloting it. The presence within felt... familiar to say the least. Snapping to attention once it used its ion cannon on him he twisted his spacecraft in a successful effort to avoid the shot.

It didn't seem like whoever was in there was in for a friendly chat.

_"Luke..."_

What was that?

 _"Luke_. _"_

The pause before Luke replied wasn't long, no more than a second or two, but it was long enough for a sinking feeling to grip Luke's stomach. He knew that voice.

"Ben? Is that...you?" Luke gripped the controls so tightly, his hands ached before dodging the shots from behind. He turned his spaceship in a circular curve in an effort to shake his pursuer off, in vain.

 _"Follow my presence_... _"_

The worst part of it all was that he still didn't know where old Ben's voice came from. It just... echoed inside his head. It reminded him of that time in Mos Eisley and it certainly confused him. How was he going to follow his presence when he did not know where to look?

_"Use the Force, Luke."_

Luke's eyes squeezed tightly shut and he forced himself to take a deep breath, to calm down while avoiding the stun shots from behind, whoever flew that spaceship surely had a tendency to come on strong and use strong-arm tactics. Probably determined to capture him.

But he closed himself off for a moment. Trying to use this... Force thing Ben talked about. And after a brief moment, something lively and unexplainable surged through Luke. He did not know what exactly it was. But if felt... surreal. As if it was whispering him where to go, what to do.

He quickly turned around and headed straight towards the TIE-fighter, taking his stalker off-guard for a moment. Before he realized what he was doing he found himself gliding above, past the TIE-fighter in a rapid movement. There was no hesitation. Luke pressed a few control buttons and decided to go for hyperspeed. Deep inside, a voice nagged at him, and perhaps it was Ben Kenobi who pushed him to do it.

"Ben," Luke whispered to himself uncomfortably, soaring through hyperspace. "where are you taking me?"

_"To the Rebellion. There, I will teach you how to use the force."_

[✩]

Hours had passed by and night had fallen. Even above, in space. As officers and other functioning workforces had gone to bed Leia slowly hid her Force signature away, not wanting either Vader or the Emperor to notice her absence. This was a dangerous risk, but one she was willing to take for her own sanity.

Leia walked silently out of her room into great halls aboard her father's flagship. A few employees still awake eyed her for a moment, but quickly turned away as she directly gave them her famous death-glare. She felt a step closer to freedom once she reached the hangar bay, plucked out a TIE fighter unnoticed and pulled on the breathing mask.

Quickly, eagerly, Leia climbed into her fighter and set course once again for Tatooine.


End file.
